1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to vehicle door handles and, in particular, to a door handle that includes a combination illuminated entry/security alarm disarm switch assembly.
2. Prior Art
In some motor vehicles employing an illuminated entry light system, the door handle assembly usually includes a normally open plunger-type switch to operate the interior lights. Such lights usually mount on a door panel and/or in the vehicle's ceiling. These lights receive battery voltage when the switch operates.
The switch operates during transition of the handle from a rest position to a door release position. During the transition of the handle, battery voltage routes through a door wiring harness through the contacts of the plunger switch to a control circuit which usually includes a relay which activates to turn on the interior lights. The return leads of the lights connect to a ground post.
The plunger of the switch mounts to the handle pull lever and, during handle transition, the pull lever pushes the plunger downward in such a way as to close the switch contacts.
If the vehicle comes equipped with a security alarm system, usually another switch, a two position disarm switch, mounts on a rear surface of a key cylinder of the door handle assembly for disarming the security alarm system from an armed state.
With some security alarm systems using a disarming switch attached to the key cylinder, arming of the security alarm system requires performing activities not requiring the use of the key cylinder. To place one type of security alarm system in an "armed" state, locking driver and front passenger doors without a key will accomplish it. If you want to by-pass arming the system, then lock the driver or passenger door by using the key.
Rotating the key in the door cylinder not only rotates a latch mechanism which unlocks the door but, at the same time, rotates the two-position rotary switch to a position which applies a "disarm" signal (a ground voltage) to the security alarm system. This "disarm" signal routes through closed contacts of the rotary switch over a harness to an input port of the security alarm system. Normally, the alarm system input port looks for a "stay armed" (high voltage) level signal which maintains the alarm system activated. When the "disarm" signal enters the input port, the alarm system goes into a "disarmed" state.
The door handle assembly, with the illuminated entry switch and disarm switch ("add-ons") attached, usually causes, at the assembly plant, a need to provide separate right and left hand switches, both illuminated entry and disarm switches for the driver and passenger doors of each vehicle, both with separate wiring. Also the size and shape of these switches may vary from one model vehicle to another due to door handle linkage mechanism, shape differences in key cylinder structure, as well as these switches intruding into door space which would interfere with the operation of neighboring active or moving parts, such as window pane movement in a window pane channel.
During door handle assembly installation, such "add-ons" increases the degree of difficulty of installation because each add-on must be separately installed after the door handle assembly is mounted in the door.
To provide a door handle assembly containing the "add-ons" suitable for use in many different models of vehicles yet meet the various door handle assembly space requirements, it is desirable to integrate the illuminated entry switch and the disarm switch into a modular assembly that mounts compactly to the door handle assembly. Also, it is desirable to employ a switch wiring arrangement which would reduce the number of wires associated with illuminated entry and the network for the security alarm system.
To obtain the above-mentioned desiderata, a search for various other means to turn on the illuminated entry interior lights using the door handle and to disarm the security alarm system using the key cylinder was initiated. This search resulted in the improved door handle assembly activation system of the present invention.